After the Dark: Occupied
| season = 48 | numberofpeople =14 | apocalypse = War crimes | previousseason = Bloodsport | nextseason = Stranded |outsidegroup = |outsidegroupname =Van Group |three = |threename = |four = |fourname = }} is the forty-eigth season of After the Dark. Hosts People Ruins Group Van Group NPCs Ruins group Van Group Other NPCS Timeline Day 1 *War has ravaged large parts of Europe. *The group of strangers wait for their turns in the Rotterdam City Hall. *Nathaniel asks the reception for a permit to go abroad. The lady who is later revealed to be *Mona gives Nathaniel his forms to fill in. *Jayme threatens Michael and scares a woman in the process who proceeds to walk off. *Jayme decides to explore the City Hall and quickly finds the Radio station. Dani quickly follows him. *Jayme enters the radio station, only to push Dani in instead. Dani manages to trip and cause a major mess in the studio. *The Radio host, later known as Eric, calls for security. As he does this, Jayme flees. Jayme ends up in the sports school. *Nicolai quickly goes to check out the noises from the radio station. *Eric quickly puts his show of air, as his guest, Sharon, is comforting Dani. *Nicolai notices Dani’s mess and decides to not go there. *Dara stares out of the window, revealing dark and gloomy weather. *Dakota tries to get information out of Mona. He fails. *Nicolai finds the doctor’s office. *Blaine follows Eric who is mad. He is also quickly impressed when Blaine can name some of Sharon’s songs. *Dakota checks out the Radio station. *Blaine gets introduced to Sharon who is still comforting Dani. *Nicolai gets diagnosed, he is in need of tubes. *Jayme hides in a public toilet, he is however quickly found by Nathaniel who quickly leaves again. *Nathaniel visits the kitchens where he meets Anton. *Dani and Blaine start rivalry for Eric. Eric quickly shushes Blaine as he starts talking during a performance by Sharon. He however quickly apologizes after the performance. *Dara, Sharon and Dani bond some more. *Everyone starts bonding with the NPCs. *Blaine puts out his lighter, causing the fire alarms to go off. He drenches Dani, Dara, Sharon, Eric and himself. *At the same time, people start to notice that the city is being bombed. *Everyone takes cover while being bombed. *The survivors group up and start discussing what to do next. Marco quickly reveals he has a van. The group however has to split up. They vote. *The group is separated in the follow groups: **'Van group': Marco, Helena, Mona, Anton, Sharon, Eric, Dara, Danielle, Nathaniel, Hickman, Asa, Mikey, Gavin **'Ruins group': Frits, Allard, Anja, Corrie, Freeya, Karel, Dakota, Fitz, Blaine, Trent,, Bridgette, Nicolai, George *Within the Ruins group','' Blaine finds a knife and tries to slit his own throat. Freeya stops him from doing so. *Anja suggest they should move away from the ruins *Jayme suggests finding a vehicle. Everyone seems to agree, however, no vehicles are found nearby *The group finds a bombed store, Dakota manages to retrieve a map. *The group decides to walk towards Gouda. *The group quickly finds a small town that was not destroyed in the bombing. *Blaine tries to attack a God and is quickly struck with a sharp pain in his chest. *The group crashes in a deserted house. *Within the '''Van group, Marco guides everyone to his van. They find it with great succes *Dani is attacked by a spider. *The group starts travelling towards Delft, where they quickly arrive. *Delf is deserted *Everyone gets out of the van *Asa retrieves a bike, Dani manages to find some food in a restaurant. Anton and Nathaniel finds knives. *Mona reveals her gun to saddened Dani. *Gunshots are heard. *Asa and Henry bike off. They however falls as the group runs past them. *Asa gives the bike to Henry who quickly bikes off back to the van. *Marco is revelead to be injured. *Asa is being shot at. She however manages to dodge any attacks, using her parkour skills. She dives into an alley. *Helena starts driving and quickly picks up Asa. *A bullet is shot in the van's back. *The group starts discussing their situation. *The group decides they should move to the Veluwe. Trivia Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons